Bahu
by Chillianne Erythroxylon
Summary: KarinSaku, minor SasuSaku. No Yuri, just sisterhood. Karena bahu seorang kakak adalah tempat yang tepat untukmu bersandar —menumpahkan semua keluh kesahmu hari ini. \RnR?/


**a/n: **hai :D kali ini Chill bikin fic drabble bertema sisterhood KarinSaku. Mencoba mematahkan argumen kalau Karin itu sudah absolut menjadi musuh Sakura. Lol. *digampar*

* * *

.

**Tittle: **_**Bahu  
**_**Rate: **_**T**_**  
Language: **_**Indonesian**_**  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

**Summary: **_Karin-x-Saku. No Yuri, just sisterhood. Karena bahu seorang kakak adalah tempat yang tepat untukmu bersandar —menumpahkan semua keluh kesahmu hari ini. _\RnR?/

**Warning(s): **_**AU, Drabble, sisterhood, slight SasuSaku, typo(s), OOC, etc.**_

**Don't like don't read! ;)**

**.**

* * *

Paras ayunya begitu terlihat kusut saat ditekuk. Rahangnya saat ini tengah mengeras dan gigi-gigi putihnya yang berderet rapih bergemelutuk kesal.

Hari ini cuaca di Okinawa memang tidak bersahabat. Sang dewa siang tak bosan memamerkan keagungan bias mengkilaunya yang sungguh terik. Awan yang berarak di penjuru cakrawala berwarna cerah, tak ada setitik noda pun yang menempel di sana.

Wanita berambut merah jambu sepundak itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya lebar-lebar dengan hentakkan yang cukup keras. Seolah tengah mengejar sesuatu yang terus mendesak. Tak dihiraukannya teguran beberapa orang yang tertabrak. Ia sungguh muak hari ini.

Tubuh mungilnya terbalut oleh daster berlengan pendek berwarna marun. Dan sebelah tangannya sibuk memegangi perutnya yang kian waktu semakin membuncit. Gerutuan kesal terlantun dari bibir ranumnya yang kala itu seolah mengering. (Ah, inilah sesuatu yang merubah _mood_-nya.)

"Bodoh! Pantat ayam sialan! Tega sekali menyuruh istrinya pulang ke rumah _iparnya _sendiri tanpa diantar!" rutuknya —menyumpah serapahi suaminya.

Cukuplah hari ini sebagai hari terakhirnya menguras penat. Wanita itu sangat membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup untuk persalinannya dua bulan ke depan. Rasanya kesal sekali mendapatkan perlakuan tak acuh suaminya —si pantat ayam itu. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah kesibukkannya dengan profesi sebagai guru kimia. Ah, guru. Pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa? Yang ini pahlawan pantat ayam.

Mereka memang hidup sederhana. Tidak kaya dan tidak juga miskin. Namun yang ia butuhkan selama ini hanyalah kepedulian suaminya selama ia mengandung benih cinta. Persetan dengan ujian nasional, katanya.

.

Menghela napas pendek, langkah wanita itu terhenti di depan sebuah rumah minimalis bercat putih gading di hadapannya. Jemari lentiknya bergerak menelusuri badan pintu dan mengetuknya pelan.

'_Tok Tok Tok'_

Tiga ketukan, diiringi dengan suara panggilan.

"_Nee-saaann_~!"

Wanita itu berujar manja —memanggil kakak kandungnya. Wajahnya kian melesu, rasanya ada sesuatu yang diinginkannya sekarang. Terbaring di tempat tidur _Nee-san _yang empuk, lalu menatap langit-langit kamar _Nee-san _yang terbuat dari kaca transparan. Manik hijaunya akan menelusuri sepenjuru langit siang melalui langit-langit itu.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, terdengarlah suara derap langkah kaki yang seolah tergesa. Mungkin tengah berlari menuruni tangga menuju _getabako_, sekedar membukakan pintu masuk untuk adik semata wayangnya yang sudah lama dirindukan olehnya.

"Sakura?"

—dan dari balik pintu yang akhirnya terbuka itu, muncul sesosok wanita lainnya dengan surai merah marun panjang. Sakura —wanita berambut merah jambu itu mendongak, memasang wajah memelasnya di depan sang kakak. (Dan bodohnya sang kakak hanya berdiri mematung di hadapannya, menatap seluruh tubuhnya intens.)

Sang kakak terlihat tengah membenarkan kackamatanya yang sedikit merosot. Ia menyeringai tipis dan nyaris membuat adiknya merona.

"Oohh … keponakanku sudah besar! Ayo masuk! Kasihan keponakanku sayang. Nanti kalau kepanasan bisa-bisa rambutnya berubah jadi pantat ayam seperti ayahnya," ujarnya riang. Ditariknya tangan sang adik untuk segera memasuki rumahnya. (Dan membanting pintu rumah tak berdosanya tanpa ampun.)

"Karin-_neesan no baka_!"

.

"Minum dulu, nih!"

Karin menaruh nampan —yang berisi secangkir teh hijau dan beberapa butir _sakura mochi _kesukaan adiknya di atas permukaan sebuah meja mahoni kuno. Kedua bersaudara itu berada di ruang TV, mendudukkan pantat mereka di sebuah sofa beludru empuk peninggalan kedua orangtuanya.

"Hn," ujar Sakura seadanya, dan menyeruput teh hijau yang disediakan oleh kakaknya. Karin tertawa kecil, namun pandangannya masih tertuju pada acara televisi yang tengah ditontonnya.

"_Geez_! Haha … kau tertular oleh penyakit irit kata milik Sasuke-_kun_,"

Wanita berambut merah itu menyikut pinggang adiknya pelan. Uchiha Sakura mendengus kesal seraya memijat pelipisnya. "Cih. Bodoh. Si pantat ayam egois itu," gerutunya tak acuh. Membuat sang kakak menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Kenapa dengannya? Kau ada masalah?" tanyanya —masih dengan nada jahil. "—dia memintamu untuk _membuatnya _lagi? Kurang ajar sekali!" Dan pertanyaan yang ini membuat Sakura spontan menyemburkan teh hijau yang tengah dikulumnya. Wajahnya merona menahan malu dan kesal.

"Bu—BUKAN, BODOH! Ahh! Aku hanya kesal padanya! Kesal sekali!"

Nyonya muda Uchiha itu mengacak rambut merah mudanya. Ia sungguh kesal dengan suami dan kakaknya yang sama sekali tak mengacuhkannya hari ini. Lihat saja Karin. Ia sibuk menonton acara TV kesayangannya seraya mengunyah _sakura mochi _miliknya.

"_Nee-san, _kau sama menyebalkannya dengan Sasuke!" dengusnya. "—kapan sih kau dapat jodoh kalau selalu suram begitu?" (Karin men-_death glare_-nya.)

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Dan mau tak mau Karin tertawa kecil melihatnya, tak peduli dengan tatapan tajam iris hijau adik semata wayangnya itu. Baginya tatapan Sakura hanyalah jentikkan jari seorang anak kecil ingusan. Tak lebih dari itu.

"Bahahaha! Baiklah, baiklah. Kau ada masalah apa lagi dengan Sasuke-_kun_? Ceritakan padaku," ujarnya lembut. Wanita itu mendekatkan tubuhnya —yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi dari sang adik dan menarik kepala Sakura untuk bersandar di bahunya.

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah hari ini. Istirahatlah," serunya lagi. Dan hanya direspon oleh anggukan kecil sang adik. "Jadi bagaimana?"

—dirasakannya helaan napas panjang Sakura di sekitar bahunya. Karin kembali menyunggingkan senyuman kecilnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk merangkul pundak Sakura. Sebisa mungkin ia ingin membuat adiknya tenang, di bahunya.

"Sasuke meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah sakit dan menyuruhku ke sini sendiri!" Sakura memulai curhatnya. Ia sudah mulai tenang dalam lindungan kakaknya. Dirasanya bahu sang kakak bergerak perlahan, pertanda sang pemilik bahu tengah tertawa kecil dan hal itu membuatnya semakin sebal. "—iiihhh! Bodoh sekali dia itu! Yang dipikirkannya sekarang Ujian Nasional, ujian, ujian, dan ujiaan! PADAHAL DIA 'KAN CUMA PENGAWAS UJIAN! BAH!"

Kini gelak tawa Karin menggema di penjuru ruangan. Ia tak kuasa menahan perubahan psikologi adiknya yang tengah hamil. Benar-benar kembali menjadi adik kecilnya yang berumur lima tahun.

"APA KAU TERTAWA SEPERTI ITU, HAH?" bentak Sakura kesal bercampur malu. Ia mencubit lengan kakaknya.

"Aa-auuw! Maaf, maaf! Haha!"

"_BAKAAA! _Kalian semua jahat!"

.

.

.

"—dan itu memang kewajibannya sebagai guru, mengerti?"

Karin mengakhiri ceramahnya seraya membenarkan kacamatanya —untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia masih belum mengangkat bahunya, walaupun rasa pegal menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Asalkan Sakura nyaman pada posisinya, ia tak pernah keberatan.

"Oy, Sakura? Kau dengar tidak?"

Tak ada respon apapun yang keluar dari mulut sang adik. Sejak setengah jam yang lalu wanita berambut merah jambu itu tidak bersuara, deru napasnya teratur dan sangat tenang. (Oh, benar-benar adik yang manis. Ia tertidur di bahu sang kakak.)

"Oh, _geez_ … malah tidur ternyata," gerutu Karin jengkel. Namun ia tak dapat menahan senyumnya saat melihat wajah tenang Sakura. Polos dan manis. Dengkuran halus menjadi simfoni nada penyejuk kalbunya.

"Ah, kalau begitu selamat tidur,"

—dan sebuah kecupan ringan penuh sayang mendarat di kening lebar adiknya. Karin menyenderkan kepalanya dengan kepala sang adik. Memejamkan matanya untuk tidur siang bersama. Momen yang sudah lama tak berlangsung semenjak pernikahan adiknya.

Hari ini Sakura merasa lega. Setidaknya masih ada orang yang mau menjadi tempatnya bersandar dan mendengarkan celotehannya selama seharian penuh. Dan Karin, Karin adalah orang yang berjasa melepas penatnya hari ini. Hanya dengan meminjamkan bahu.

Karena bahu seorang kakak adalah tempat yang tepat untukmu bersandar —menumpahkan semua keluh kesahmu hari ini.

—**FIN—**

* * *

Udah Chill bilang kan ini gaje -_- *dor*  
Sebenernya fic ini Chill dedikasikan buat aneki. Dear aneki yang sekarang udah bahagia bersama suami dan anaknya di sana, adikmu yang imut dan cantik ini sangat merindukanmu untuk menjadi bahan tindasannya. *ditempeleng aneki*

Ahhh well, sebenernya fic ini juga sebagai salah satu 'pelampiasan' Chill :) Chill adalah seorang fanatik Karin dan pembenci Sakura, jangan bunuh Chill ._.v  
Kesal rasanya melihat Karin yang selalu dibash habis-habisan dan dijadikan tokoh antagonis yang jadi saingannya Sakura dalam merebut Sasuke, lalu kemudian akan selalu tertindas. Dan jujur aja, Chill sedikit gak enak sampai hati :')

Aneh rasanya saat orang berkata setuju saat Karin dibash habis-habisan di suatu fic, sedangkan kalau Sakura yang dibash, mereka malah ngamuk :( daripada Chill bikin junkfic gajelas, meningan Chill coba berspekulasi dengan kedua tokoh yang bertolak belakang ini :D Chill paling senang dengan KarinSaku Sisterhood. Senang sekali.

Nah, jangan diambil hati ya curcol Chill di atas ^.^v salam damai deh.

Yosh. Feedback?


End file.
